memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klasa Ambassador
Klasa Ambassador to klasa ciężkich krążowników wprowadzonych do służby w federacyjnej Flocie Gwiezdnej w pierwszej połowie XXIV wieku (pierwsza wzmianka o tej klasie pojawiła się w TNG: Conspiracy -wspomniany w tym odcinku U.S.S. "Horatio", dowodzony przez kapitana Walkera Keela, był właśnie tej klasy okrętem). Historia Jednym z najbardziej sławnych okrętów tej klasy był U.S.S. “Enterprise” NCC-1701-C, którym dowodziła kapitan Rachel Garrett. W 2344 roku U.S.S. “Enterprise-C” wziął udział w bitwie w obronie klingońskiej placówki na Narendra III, atakowanej przynajmniej przez cztery romulańskie krążowniki klasy Warbird. “Enterprise” odpowiedział na wezwanie pomocy wysłane z Narendra III i jako jedyny z federacyjnych okrętów zdołał dotrzeć do klingońskiej placówki na czas. “Enterprise-C” został zniszczony w tej bitwie (niektóre poszlaki wskazują, że okręt został ciężko uszkodzony i zdobyty przez Romulan), a większość jego załogi zginęła. Bezinteresowne poświęcenie federacyjnej załogi zostało bardzo docenione przez klingońską Wysoką Radę. Ułatwiło to Federacji zawrzeć sojusz z Imperium Klingonu, który przetrwał następne 18 lat. (TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise, TNG: Redemption II, DS9: The Way of the Warrior) Okręty klasy Ambassador służyły we Flocie biorąc udział w klingońskiej wojnie Domowej, w walce z Borg i wojnie z Dominium. Straciły jednak swą rolę okrętów flagowych Floty Gwiezdnej na rzecz nowszych klas Galaxy i Sovereign. Opis klasy Pod względem designu kadłuba, klasa Ambassador nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym -tradycyjnie kadłub wyraźnie dzieli się na sekcję spodka (tzw. primary hull) z umieszczonym mostkiem w górnej, środkowej części i sekcję napędową (secondary hull), z którą połączone są dwie gondole napędu warp. Początkowo zaprojektowany jako okręt flagowy, dziś Ambassador jest okrętem pośrednim pomiędzy klasą Excelsior a krążownikami klasy Galaxy. Uzbrojenie składa się z wyrzutni torped fotonowych oraz fazerów. Jednak w odróżnieniu od klasy Excelsior, w klasie Ambassador zastosowano nie powszechnie dotąd stosowane baterie fazerów lecz instalacje fazerowe złożone z wielu szeregowo zamontowanych emiterów. Systemem komputerowym jest LCARS. Okręty klasy Ambassador zabierały na pokład nie tylko załogę. Istniała możliwość zabrania na pokład najbliższej rodziny. Było to jednak ograniczone tylko do tych członków załogi, którzy mieli służyć na okręcie przez ponad sześć miesięcy. (TNG: Second Chances). Modernizacje right|thumb|200px|Schemat okrętu klasy Ambassador Było widzianych kilka okrętów klasy Ambassador, które różniły się nieco od siebie, co wskazuje na to, że klasa ta podlegała modernizacjom. Zewnętrzne zmiany objęły połączenie pomiędzy sekcją spodka a maszynową, które zostało lekko przesunięte w stronę rufy. Podobnie postąpiono z pylonami gondol napędu warp. Modyfikacje objęły również gondole napędu (osłonięto kolektory Bussarda, co czyni je podobnymi do tych, w które wyposażona jest klasa Galaxy), oraz silniki impulsowe. Refit objął też, główny deflektor nawigacyjny oraz znajdującą się w dolnej części spodka, kopułę mieszczącą sensory. Uaktualniono także system komputerowy LCARS. (DS9: Emissary, TNG: Redemption II) Wnętrze Mostek right|thumb|200px|Mostek U.S.S. "Enterprise-C" Jak na każdym okręcie, mostek jest mózgiem. Kontroluje i koordynuje pracę wszystkich sekcji. Na mostek okrętu klasy Ambassador można się dostać przez drzwi umieszczone mniej więcej w połowie każdej z bocznych ścian. W centralnej części umieszczone jest stanowisko kapitana (rozwiązanie znane przynajmniej od czasów klasy NX). Przed nim są stanowiska sternika (po lewej) i oficera operacyjnego (po prawej). Na przedniej ścianie tradycyjnie umieszczony jest główny ekran, z konsolą umieszczoną bezpośrednio pod nim. Przy pozostałych ścianach znajdują się stanowiska: taktyczne, naukowe i inżynieryjne. Okręty klasy Ambassador *U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-C *U.S.S. "Excalibur" NCC-26517 *U.S.S. "Horatio" *U.S.S. "Yamaguchi" NCC-26510 *U.S.S. "Zhukov" NCC-26136 Prawdopodobnie do tej klasy okrętów należą też: *U.S.S. "Adelphi" *U.S.S. "Exeter" NCC-26531 *U.S.S. "Ghandi" *U.S.S. "Valdemar" Występowanie ( ) (tylko pozostałości) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Poza ekranem Model Niewiele jest wiadomo o klasie Ambassador. Nazwa klasy sięga jeszcze czasów początków powstawania TOS: Patterns of Force, gdzie planowano, że źródłem zanieczyszczenia obcej rasy będzie mały statek klasy Ambassador o nazwie "Magellan". Z pomysłu tego zrezygnowano. I nazwa pojawiła się dopiero w TNG: Conspiracy, gdzie powiedziano, że U.S.S. "Horatio" należy do klasy Ambassador i że są to ciężkie krążowniki. Później nazwa została połączona z wyświetloną grafiką w TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise. Model okrętu został zaprojektowany przez Ricka Sternbacha i bazował na szkicach jakie Andrew Probert zrobił dla pierwszego sezonu The Next Generation. Projekt miał sugerować, że okręt jest pośrednim krokiem pomiędzy klasą Excelsior a klasą Galaxy. Model okrętu tej klasy został umieszczony na pokładzie obserwacyjnym na U.S.S. "Enterprise-D". Niestety model był potrzebny do nakręcenia TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise szybciej niż się spodziewano i nie zdążono nanieść poprawek do koncepcji Proberta uwzględniających poprawki Ricka Sternbacha.Dlatego model "Enterprise-C" różni się od okrętów klasy Ambassador, pokazanych w późniejszych odcinkach niż "Yesterday's Enterprise", którego model po uwzględnieniu poprawek został zbudowany przez Grega Jeina. U.S.S. "Zhukov" był kolejnym okrętem klasy Ambassador, który pojawił się na ekranie (Data's Day). Jak powiedziano powyżej, model różnił się od "Enterprise-C". Później wykorzystano go w TNG: Redemption II (U.S.S. "Excalibur") a ostatnim jego występem był odcinek DS9: Emissary (U.S.S. "Yamaguchi"). Model nie został zniszczony w trakcie kręcenia serialu. 7 października 2006 roku, został sprzedany na aukcji (pozycja #694 na aukcji 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection (40 lat Star Trek: Kolekcja) za 48 000 USD (wylicytowaną kwota było 40 tysięcy USD, do tego doszła premia od kupującego w wysokości 8 000 USD). Model nosił oznaczenia identyfikacyjne zarówno "Excalibura" jak i "Yamaguchi". http://www.myprops.co.uk/enterprise-c.htm Obok pojawienia się klasy Ambassador w TNG, DS9 i dwóch filmach kinowych (Pierwszy Kontakt i Nemesis), pojawiły się też przynajmniej dwie inne okazje do zobaczenia tej klasy okrętu na ekranie (jako grafika wyświetlana na monitorach systemu komputerowego LCARS, w jaki wyposażone są okręty Floty Gwiezdnej, oraz jako "Chronologia statków kosmicznych" w sali lekcyjnej na DS9 (drugi sezon). Nie stworzono żadnego komputerowo wygenerowanego modelu (CGI) tej klasy okrętu. Projekt wnętrza Mostek "Enterprise-C" jest jedynym znanym wnętrzem okrętu klasy Ambassador. W rzeczywistości był to zmodyfikowany pomost bojowy (tzw. Battle Bridge) "Enterprise-D", który z kolei został zbudowany z pozostałości po mostku "Enterprise" ze Star Trek The Motion Picture. W TNG: Redemption II, William Riker i Geordi La Forge są pokazani na pokładzie "Excalibura", ale scena była kręcona za jedną z konsol widzianych na "Enterprise-D" (m.in. w laboratorium) Uzupełnienie *Zgodnie ze "Star Trek Encyclopedia" i "Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual", prototyp klasy Ambassador - U.S.S. "Ambassador" miał Numer Rejestru Floty: NX-10521. *Zgodnie z jedną z linijek skryptu scenariusza (lecz ostatecznie nie podaną na ekranie) TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise, załoga U.S.S. "Enterprise-C" liczyła 700 osób. *Długość okrętu została ustalona przez Proberta i zamieszczona w "Star Trek Encyclopedia" i "Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual". Wg. nich, podczas powstawania projektu okrętu nowej klasy, szacowano, że jego masa wyniesie 3,71 mln ton metrycznych ("Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual", str. 75). Pomimo tego, że informacje przedstawione w "Uzupełnieniu" nie są uznawane za kanoniczne, zostały stworzone przez producentów TNG do potrzeb serialu. Dlatego zostały uznane przez Memory Alpha za kanoniczne, zgodnie z permitted resource. Apokryf * Książka DS9: Antimatter, wspomina o U.S.S. "Hannibal" jest okrętem klasy Ambassador i że jest budowany w nowo otwartej stoczni Okana, na powierzchni Bajor. * The Ambassador class Excalibur was the star of the Peter David Star Trek: New Frontier novel series. *U.S.S. "Excalibur" NCC-26517, jest "gwiazdą" serii książek Star Trek New Frontier autorstwa Petera Davida *CCG firmy Decipher zawiera kartę przedstawiającą okręt klasy Ambassador -U.S.S. "Krotus" NCC-26544. Według książki Johna Vornholta Double Helix: Quarantine, U.S.S. "Ghandi", sklasyfikowany powyżej jako klasa Ambassador, jest okrętem klasy Galaxy. *Dwa okręty klasy Ambassador ("Excalibur" i "Zhukov") pojawiły się w grze Star Trek: Bridge Commander. Linki zewnętrzne * : pełna lista różnic pomiędzy Enterprise-C a Yamaguchi cs:Třída Ambassador de:Ambassador-Klasse en:Ambassador class es:Clase Ambassador fr:Classe Ambassador ja:アンバサダー級 nl:Ambassador klasse Ambassador